Allies
Allies are special NPCs. Some are encountered randomly during exploration, while Premium allies can be purchased for gems or gained through a quest. They will assist you in a fight by healing or shielding you and attacking the enemy. List of allies Two of the Premium allies can be obtained through quest. Demon Wings will be awarded for opening a demon gate with an orb. The Alien Lord is awarded very rarely for fighting the Alien Mothership. Rumors persist of encountered allies being able to evolve into Premium allies when they reach a high level, such as a Dragon evolving into a White Dragon, but these are false. The last eight Premium allies have a level requirement which must be met before they are available to buy. Weaken is a special attack which, apart from causing formidable damage, increases the damage the enemy takes from all future attacks by 10%. It stacks with itself three times. Copy is a special attack which duplicates an offensive skill used by the player, causing 25% of the damage or three times the basic attack damage of the ally, whichever is greater. It has a 50% chance of being used when the player uses an offensive skill. Analysis of Weaken vs Copy on AI MS Beauty is a special passive skill that increases experience bonus. This bonus applies even when the pet is not equipped. Visionscope is a special passive skill that increases damage. This bonus only applies when the pet is equipped. Teleport is a special passive skill that allows free travel to Isendel. This bonus applies even when the pet is not equipped. Happiness (Morale) It's important to keep encountered allies happy as they will not use their specials nearly as often at lower happiness. However, as the happiness never alls to 0%, the ally will not leave. Every time the player is defeated, the ally's happiness falls by 5%. Happiness is increased by 1% for each enemy defeated and can also be raised by 25% by spending 1 energy on "bond". A player's free daily bonus can also increase their ally's happiness. Premium Allies Premium allies have some advantages over encountered ones. First, their happiness is always 100%. They also cannot be lost once obtained, even if you switch to another ally you can always switch back to the Premium ally in the ally screen. Finally, they will always have your level when you start using them. Should they fall behind, you can simply switch to another ally and back to the Premium ally to set its level back to yours, immediately after gaining a level. Items For Allies *Ally Skill Book *Ally skills can be trained up to lvl 21 using an ally skill book starting at 100 percent chance of success dropping all the way down to 3 percent at lvl 21 , before level 21 failures will raise the specific skill you are working on by 5 percent just like weapons. But, at lvl 21 it stays at a 3 percent chance no matter whether you fail or not. The maximum skill level for an ally skill can be raised to 30. |} Category:Allies